Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the backlight source, the backlight module can be a side-light type or a direct-light type in order to provide LCDs with backlight.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have several beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability for emitting color light with stable wavelengths. These characteristics have made the LEDs suitable for light sources of the backlight module.
Currently, in an LED driving circuit, a pulse width modulation (PWM) dimming signal is utilized to control a current switch of the LEDs for dimming the light of the LEDs.
However, the dimming signal is a low frequency PWM signal, and thus the light of the LEDs can not be dimmed frequently during a specific dimming period, deteriorating the dimming effect of the LEDs
As a result, it is necessary to provide a driving circuit and a driving method for the LEDs, and a display apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.